Network-related technologies have been developed and various functions for data communication through peer-to-peer wireless communication between devices have been utilized. Examples of peer-to-peer wireless communication between devices include Bluetooth, Wi-Fi Direct, long term evolution (LTE) Direct, etc.
According to these technologies, an image forming apparatus may support peer-to-peer wireless communication between devices. The image forming apparatus may provide various pieces of state information of the image forming apparatus to a user through peer-to-peer wireless communication with peripheral devices.
When an image forming apparatus provides state information through peer-to-peer wireless communication with peripheral devices, the image forming apparatus may need to perform a process of searching for and discovering a peripheral device, establishing a wireless connection with the device, receiving a state information request, verifying state information, and transmitting the state information.
Throughout the drawings, it should be noted that like reference numbers are used to depict the same or similar elements, features, parts, components, and structures.